Erebos
Erebos is a Darkus Stronk and secondary Darkus Attributed brawling partner of Firestormblaze. He combines with Andromedae to form Asteria. Information Personality Erebos has a severe and strict personality. He hardly tolerates joking and plying around, as he considers it a waste of time and energy. He is the direct opposite of his sister, Andromedae, which makes them a challenge to brawl with together. He has high intellect, and is a master strategist. This tends to make him arrogant. He often opposes rash action with his own, logical solutions. He believes that intellect is stronger than brute force, though in his efforts to prove so, his tendency to over-analyze situations affects how intelligent he appears to others. Most are not always able to understand what he is saying, and sometimes ask him to repeat what he's saying in more simple terms. Family and Relationships Andromedae Erebos is very intolerable of Annie's childish acts. He is often noted to be the most mature of both the children, despite being the youngest, and yet the most arrogant. Misery Alpha Pyro Volcana History Notable Quotes 'Ability Cards' *'Genocide Ripper': Subtracts your base level of Gs from the opponent. *'Cloak and Dagger': Allows Andromedae into the battle, with Erebos' base level of Gs added to her. *'Atomic Shield': Nullifies the opponents abilities, and non-Darkus abilities from effecting Erebos for the rest of the battle. *'Concentration of Energy': Erebos gains 400 Gs for every amount of Gs lost. *'Duskbringer': Switches out the opponent's Gate Card for one of your choosing. *'Atomic Blaster': Nullifies the opponent's abilities, and subtracts 900 Gs from them as well. *'Deathfire Grasp': The opponent cannot alter the G-Powers of Erebos or opposing Bakugan, and Erebos gains any G-Power lost by all other Bakugan on the field. *'Counterattack Accelerator' (Unlimited Counterattack): During every other turn, three of the opponent's unused abilities are made useless during this round. Any opposing Darkus Bakugan can only perform one action per turn for 5 turns. The opponent's G-Power raises are halved, and are also given to Erebos. Nullification abilities are not allowed for non-Darkus Bakugan during the time when this ability has been activated. *'Shroud of Darkness': Lowers the opponent's power level to their base level. *'Soul Siphon': All Bakugan are reduced to their base power levels and transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Erebos with every passing turn. *'Dark Binding': Decreases the opponent's Gs by 800, and adds their loses for the rest of the battle to Erebos. *'Astral Infusion': Prevents abilities from automatically activating for the opponent. *'Ripper Strafe': The opponent loses double the amount that Erebos does. In addition, every Bakugan on his side double in G-Power. If they are below their base level, they may also gain double their base level as well. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Righteous Destiny': Prevents the opponent from altering Erebos' G-Power if they are 1000 Gs higher than him. 'Gate Cards' *'Skeleton Key': Allows your Bakugan to activate abilities, and evade any protection used by the opponent, to either stop you from using abilities, or effecting their abilities and or gates. This Gate Card itself can also act as an ability card. Trivia *Erebos or Erebus (Ἔρεβος in Greek) is the god of darkness and shadow, in Greek mythology. *His first battle, was against DGK and his Darkus Betadron, which he lost. Mainly due to his abilities Painful Horror, and Spirit Omega. Gallery Category:Bakugan Category:Firestormblaze Category:Nonet Bakugan